


Fred's Winter Angel

by porcelainandleather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: She finally steeled herself enough to walk into the room, but he pulled the door open before her hand touched the knob. “Hermione. It’s good to see you, princess.” He chuckled, pulling her into a tight hug.Hermione squeaked, hitting him in the shoulder. “Put me down, Fred Weasley.” She growled and laughed. She really had missed the Weasley, but it was too hard after the war. After everyone had died. She had presented a strong front as she attended every funeral and every memorial, but she couldn’t stay strong forever. She had begun to drift away from everyone she cared about; Most of the Weasley family, Harry, Neville, and all the professors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 16





	1. 1. One Horse Open Sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. I started this for a writing challenge but pulled out because I did not think I could accomplish the task. But I still want to write it. It'll just take me a bit longer. So, here are the first two chapters.

**Chapter one: One Horse Open Sleigh**

The woman dressed in a crimson cloak took a deep breath as she climbed into the thestral drawn carriage. She pulled the velvet tighter around herself, attempting to push away the cold. She had placed a warming charm on herself, but some storms were beyond magic. The Hogsmead trip had been cancelled due to the storm, but as an 8 th year, Hermione was allowed to leave the school as she pleased. She waved a wand in a swirl, to get the carriage moving. She was already late and did not want to keep her associate waiting a moment longer. 

The wizard town was quiet as she approached and began trudging through the snow. She kept her hood up, trying to shield herself from the few eyes that surrounded her. The truth was, it had only been seven months since the war had ended, and Hermione could not go anywhere without being recognized. She bit her lip, pushing through the door to the Three Broomsticks. “Hello, Rosie. Is the room I requested ready?” She smiled and lowered her hood, as she approached the bar. 

Madam Rosmerta nodded and handed her a key. “I have you in room 4, and I’ll send up Susan with your drinks and some soup in a few moments. Your young gentleman is already waiting. I can say, I’m quite surprised. I thought you were dating Ron Weasley, you naughty girl.” The owner teased and winked at the younger woman. 

Hermione laughed, a pinkish hue taking over her face. “I’m not dating anyone, Madam. I am just a silent partner in his company.” She smiled and lightly slapped her in the shoulder. “Thank you. Just let me know how much I owe you, before I leave, or just add it to my tab.” She took the key, making her way up the stairs. She took a deep breath at the door. She had not talked to him since he got out of the hospital two months ago. He had not talked to anyone in the family since before she returned to school, in September. 

She finally steeled herself enough to walk into the room, but he pulled the door open before her hand touched the knob. “Hermione. It’s good to see you, princess.” He chuckled, pulling her into a tight hug. 

Hermione squeaked, hitting him in the shoulder. “Put me down, Fred Weasley.” She growled and laughed. She really had missed the Weasley, but it was too hard after the war. After everyone had died. She had presented a strong front as she attended every funeral and every memorial, but she couldn’t stay strong forever. She had begun to drift away from everyone she cared about; Most of the Weasley family, Harry, Neville, and all the professors. 

She thought back to the final battle, and how a supporting wall had almost crushed Fred. Luckily, Hermione had been able to hear the faintest heartbeat. She was able to call over a mediwitch and get him to St. Mungo’s before he succumbed to his injuries. Hermione had visited him in the hospital everyday, and he had seen right through her cracks. “You’re looking better.” She smiled and lightly ran her fingers over the scar tissue, over cheek. “So, you wanted to talk?” 

Fred nodded and kissed her cheek. “Yes. First, how are you doing, princess? Harry said you haven’t answered any of his letters since September. They are all worried about you.” He guided her to the table and pulled out a chair, taking her cloak. “Talk to me. You are more than just our business partner. George and I care about you, and I miss you.” 

Hermione sighed, taking the offered seat. “I’m fine, really. I have been having a hard time, and I just needed to separate myself from everyone for a while. Focusing on school helps a lot. Luckily, Professor McGonagall understands, and she has been allowing me to leave the castle on the weekend. I have been seeing a muggle therapist every Saturday.” She tried to smile at Fred but it came out as more of a grimace. She had not told anyone about the therapist until this moment, but she trusted Fred. “That stays between us.” 

Fred nodded as Susan walked in. She hugged them both. “Rose wanted me to tell you both, that it was on the house.” She placed a pot of Scotch broth on the table as well as a pitcher of butter beer. “I’ll be back to get the dishes as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you, Susan. It’s good seeing you.” Hermione smiled handing her a generous tip. She turned back to Fred as soon as the other girl left. “You did not come here just to check up on me. I write to you every week, and I…” She sighed, trailing off.

Fred frowned. “You ramble off on how your classes are going and send me a few product ideas. I don’t really know how you are doing. You have refused to talk to me for two months.” He snapped at her, without thinking. He groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. “I’m sorry. I was just worried.” Fred did not understand why, but his temper had been shorter, after waking from his coma. Hermione had been the only one able to get through his bouts of anger. “You took care of me. Did not let me wallow in my misery. Let me do the same for you. Do not continue to push me away. I’m giving you until the second term and you are staying with me in George over break.” He smirked. “George and I will share a room and you will use my room.”

Hermione wanted to argue, but she really had no plans for the break. She had resigned herself to spending time studying for NEWTs. “Are you sure I won't be in the way? Did you discuss this with George?” She knew that Fred wanted to help but she did not want to put him out of his own room. Honestly, she was sure Fred was the only person she would be comfortable with seeing over the holidays. 

Fred chuckled. “I would not have offered if I had not discussed this with him, beforehand. You know, that you are his favorite person, on the planet. You saved my life, and by extension, his.” He shrugged, downing a glass of the sweet beer they had been supplied. “Hermione, You can’t keep pushing people away, and I won't let you push me away. Come stay with me over the holiday?” 

Knowing that she really had no alternative, she nodded. “If you insist. Will I have to go to the annual Weasley Christmas Party?” She smiled ruefully and shook her head. She was not really sure he could handle being in the small home surrounded by so many people, but she knew that she would go, if Fred wished it of her. 

Fred took her hand. “We’ll see. Anyway, you were correct. I did request your presence here for another reason.” He grinned, winking at her. “This is not public knowledge yet, but the Head Mistress has decided that the school needs a little boost in morale, so soon after the war. She has decided to throw a ball before the students leave for the holidays. 4 th through 8 th years will be allowed to attend.” He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. 

Hermione raised a brow at him and sighed. “And how do you know this, Fredrick Gideon Weasley?” 

“Oh, using my full name now, are we?” Fred laughed, shaking his head. “I know because George and I were asked to plan the event. Starting tomorrow, I will be staying at the castle, until after the ball.” He shrugged. “I wanted you to know that I would be there, and not just show up. I was also hoping that we could spend a little time together, when I’m not working. Like I said, I miss you.” He blushed pushing his bowl of soup away. Hermione really had been his saving grace after he had woken up. It had hurt when she stopped talking to him and would only communicate through letters. 

Hermione looked away and sighed. She was not really sure she was ready to let anyone back into her life, but she could see that she had hurt Fred. He had been the last person she had pushed away, and it had hurt her to do so. “I would like that.” She whispered, staring at the table. 5 months in therapy, and she was still terrified.

Fred took her hand. “Hermione. You can’t keep hiding from me. I won't let you.” He smiled, caressing her knuckles. “You are my best friend. I don’t know how, but you are the only one who knows how I felt when I woke up in the hospital, and how I felt when they told me I may never walk again. You did not let me give up, and I won't let you.” 

Hermione smiled sadly. She could feel the sorrow bleeding from him and nodded. “I promise.” She squeezed his hand. “And I was right. You are walking everywhere. Though you have to use that silly cane.” She smirked and winked at him, letting him know she was just teasing.”

Fred scowled at her, playfully. “It’s not silly. It looks debonair and I look sexy.” He chuckled and shrugged. “Let me escort you back to the castle. It’s getting late, unless you want to stay here tonight. This storm is only going to get worse.” 

Hermione smiled. “I already rented the room for the night. Minerva is not expecting me back tonight. In fact, she told me if I tried to get back in this storm, she’d give me detention for the rest of the term.” She blushed deeply and chewed her lip. 

Fred grinned. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I’m just going to aparate to my flat.” He got up and kissed her cheek. “Don’t hide from me again.” She nodded smiling as he disappeared from the room. 


	2. 2. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco smiled. “I know how to read people, Hermione. Harry Potter would just have people following him blindly but he would not know how to lead. He would need you by his side. I can see you being minister of magic someday. Fred and George will bring laughter back into the world, but they need you to ground them. They have their own demons.” He purred and yawned, at Hermione’s comforting touch. “You have demons, but you are learning to deal with them. You just need to learn to be around people again. You are doing well with me, and Fred. I really hope he can break that shell of yours.” He whispered, as he began falling to sleep.

**Chapter 2: Deck the Halls**

“Good morning, Professor.” Hermione smiled as she approached Professor McGonagall. She took off her gloves, entering the castle. The walk back had provided her with plenty to think about. Fred had always been sweet to her.

The headmistress smiled at her. “I take it that your lunch was pleasurable?” She took the girl’s hands in her own. Hermione had grown into such an intelligent woman, and the professor was proud that she had returned to continue her education. “How is Mr. Weasley?”

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t pretend that you do not know. He told me that you had invited him and George to the castle for the holiday.” She walked beside the woman, toward Gryffindor tower. “Fred is doing alright. He asked me to accompany him to the Yule Ball.” She smirked at the older woman. “Why didn’t you tell me you were planning a ball? I could have helped.”

McGonagall blushed and shook her head. “That is wonderful. That boy needs you in his life. You’ll balance him out. You do not have to help with the ball. I wish for you to focus on your studies, my dear. That is why I asked Fred and George. Despite their inclination to pranks, they are the perfect choice to plan a party we can be proud of.” She patted her back and sighed. “You are more than welcome to help after midterm exams. ”

Hermione nodded and sighed. “After the test, next week.” She smiled at her friend. “Thank you for encouraging me to stay the night at the Three Broomsticks. The storm really got bad.” She chuckled and bit her lip. “And for encouraging me to accept Fred’s invitation to lunch. I did miss him.”

The older woman nodded, smiling. “Hermione…” She sighed as they reached the fat lady. “You had not left the castle since you returned. You are a bright young woman and you cannot spend your time cooped up in a dreary castle. You and Fred, from what I understand, have been really good for each other after the war.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “Who am I to discourage the friendship?”

Hermione’s cheeks colored and she nodded. “Yes, he has been a good friend. I am glad I was able to help him to recover. He was so depressed and I could not handle seeing him without a smile on his face.” She blew out a long breath. “He asked me to spend some time with him while he’s here and practically ordered me to stay with him and George over the break.” She chuckled nervously.

The head mistress laughed loudly, shaking her head. “Sounds like Mr. Weasley. I think that sounds like a great idea. I will change your status, so you may leave.” She nodded, patting her shoulder. “I should let you study. Please let me know if you need anything, my dear.”

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. “Thank you, Minerva. I can never repay you for what you have done for me. You did not have to let me come back to school, and Me and Draco were the only ones to return for an 8th year. I know it was a big inconvenience for you.”

Minerva shook her head. “No it wasn’t my dear. There is plenty of room in the castle and it is not fair that your education be interrupted by a war you did not ask for.” She tipped her head up and kissed her forehead. “And Draco always deserved a second chance.” She smiled at her with pride. “You truly are the brightest witch of your generation, and you deserve to have every opportunity.”

Hermione chuckled, tears forming in her eyes. “I do not deserve your kindness. Thank you.” She could not handle when someone called her the brightest. She always felt like she had failed so many people and she did not deserve the praise. “I need to go study.” She turned and hurried into her common room.

Minerva sighed, watching her go. She wished Hermione understood that none of the losses were her fault. She shook her head and headed back to her office. She knew what the girl was feeling. They all had lost someone in the war, but their friends would not want them to stop living.

*****

Hermione sat in front of the fire, watching the flames, as she thought about what Fred and Minerva had told her. She knew that she sould not hide away from everyone but she was not ready to face everything yet. She wiped away tears, feeling ashamed. How could she face her friends when she could not even handle her own reflection? Most days she could not even face the rest of the students, outside of classes.

As students began shuffling into the Gryffindor common room, she stood and walked through a door into a separate common room, she shared with Draco Malfoy. She nodded to him, and walked into her room. She looked in the mirror and sighed as she cast a spell to clean the tears from her face.

“You’ve been crying again.” Draco sighed, leaning against her door. He looked her over and walked to her closet. “And your clothes look atrocious. Did you sleep in that dress?” He smiled at her. He and Hermione had formed a unique friendship since school started.

Hermione chuckled and ran a brush through her hair. She walked over to her bed and picked up a letter. “You know me. I cry at the drop of a hat, most days.” She sat down to read the short note. “Fred wants to meet me in an hour, at the great lake.” She sighed and began running a brush through her hair. “I forgot to take a change of close with me last night. So I slept in my underdress. If you don’t mind, I would love to take a shower.”

Draco nodded as he picked out a set of violet robes from her closet. Wear this. It makes your eyes glow.” He winked at her and exited the room. “When you are ready, meet me in the sitting room. I want to know all about your meeting with Fred.”

Hermione sighed and picked up the dress. “I don’t know why I keep letting you pick out my clothes, and I don’t remember this dress. Are you buying me clothes again? I told you to stop.” She rolled her eyes as she walked into her bathroom. She took a quick shower and pulled on the Draco had chosen. It annoyed her that it fit her beautifully. It hugged her curves perfectly. “I don’t know how he does it, the darn fashion genius.” She walked out of her room to see Draco looking at a muggle magazine. “Where did you get that?”

“Hmm? Oh, one of the first years snuck in. They said I could borrow it. So muggles really dress like this? It’s bloody scandalous. You can see her bum in that dress.” He chuckled and showed the picture to Hermione.

Hermione laughed, taking the magazine from him. “It’s not so bad. I have a few skirts like this at home.” She shrugged and put it on the coffee table. “You need to stop buying me things, Draco.” She frowned as he began pulling her hair into a bun. “Why do you insist on dressing me?”

Draco shrugged, blushing. “I… I am not sure how to explain?” He ran a hand through his hair. His platinum hair had grown to his shoulder over the last few months.

“Try.” Hermione frowned, summoning herself a glass of hot chocolate. “Draco, our friendship is new but please know that I care about you. You don’t need to buy me nice things.”

Draco nodded and chewed his lip. “I just feel like I should do something for the way I treated you for seven years, and I did not stop what my aunt did to you. I can never express how sorry I am for my lack of action. I should have tried to stop her, but instead I watched her torture you.”

Hermione took his hands, trying not to burst into tears, again. She still had nightmares about that night, but she had never blamed Draco. He would have died if he had intervened. His parents could have been killed. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, Don’t you dare blame yourself for what Bellatrix did to me.” She shook her head as the tears began to flow despite her desperate attempts to keep them at bay. “She may have been your aunt, she would not have hesitate to torture you and your mother for disobedience. Everything you did, was to survive.” She smiled and wiped her eyes. “I’ve told you before. I do not blame you for your part in the war. We were children, and you had to protect your mother.”

Draco chuckled. “It wasn’t just that. I treated you terribly. I… You are a mud…muggle born but you are one of the best witches I’ve ever met. I’m sorry” He sighed and shook his head. It was still difficult to escape his upbringing but he was trying.

Hermione nodded. She had forgiven him as soon as he caught his mistake. “Can’t we just forget the past?” She smiled at him and tapped his hands. “Can you tell me something? Honestly?”

Draco smiled and nodded. “Of course. You can ask me anything.”

Hermione smirked. “How do you find dresses that fit me so snuggly? It’s like they were made specifically for me?” She chuckled, nervously shifting in the dress.

Draco laughed, turning scarlet. “It’s because they were made for you. I got your measurements from Madam Malkin, and I designed the dresses. I have the fabric delivered from my mother’s suppliers.” He smiled at her. “So, technically I did not buy you the dresses. I made them and slipped them into your closet when you are in the library, or in the kitchens.”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide as Draco explained. “That’s amazing, Draco. Thank you. I never imagined that you were so talented.” She chuckled and bit her lip. “Sorry. I just meant… You are an amazing designer. I did not even know you had an interest in fashion.”

Draco shrugged. “No one does, but my mother. I cannot be a designer. My father would blow a gasket. It is unfitting of a Malfoy heir.” He chewed his lip. “But, I don’t want to run his business. They are… can you imagine the corruption in Malfoy industries?”

Hermione nodded sighing. “Yeah, I can see that, but you need to be your own person, Draco. You have a real talent.” She smiled and cupped his cheek. “You know, it’s time to be your own, man. What does your mother think?”

Draco chuckled. “She wants me to be happy. She would support whatever I choose.” He bit his lip, leaning into her touch. “What did Fred want?”

Hermione smiled. “Well, it’s actually quite interesting. It seems Minerva has planned a ball for the end of term. He and George will be in the castle to help plan.” She sat back and bit her lip. “Fred wants to spend some time together while he is here, and wants me to accompany him to the Ball.”

Draco laughed softly. “Dating another Weasley?” He shook his head. “Hasn’t your experience with Ron taught you anything? You are too good to be saddled as a housewife and mother.”

Hermione sighed and slapped him in the shoulder. “I’m not dating Fred. We are going as friends, and I am staying with him during break, so I can escape the crowds. It’ll be good to be somewhere the press cannot find me.” She closed her eyes and laid her head back. “Do you ever think they’ll stop hounding me?”

Draco laid his head in her lap and shrugged. “I suppose when the novelty of war wears off, but you can’t hide forever, Hermione. You’re loved by so many and you can do so much good, in the world. You have an opportunity that I could never dream.”

“What do you mean?” She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. She was not sure how she could do any more good than him.

Draco smiled. “I know how to read people, Hermione. Harry Potter would just have people following him blindly but he would not know how to lead. He would need you by his side. I can see you being minister of magic someday. Fred and George will bring laughter back into the world, but they need you to ground them. They have their own demons.” He purred and yawned, at Hermione’s comforting touch. “You have demons, but you are learning to deal with them. You just need to learn to be around people again. You are doing well with me, and Fred. I really hope he can break that shell of yours.” He whispered, as he began falling to sleep.

Hermione frowned, looking down at him. She could tell he was starting to fall asleep. She knew that he hardly slept since sixth year. “You are speaking nonsense. I have to go meet Fed. Please get some sleep while I am gone.” She grabbed a pillow as she got up, placing it under his head. “Sleep tight, Draco.” She smiled and fixed her makeup, before heading out to the Great Lake.


End file.
